


Arin Meets A Rabbit (Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by “anonymous” aka @plushthesmol: hey you know what would be a cute story,,, Danny meeting a bunny hmm I wonder who wrote this





	Arin Meets A Rabbit (Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson)

Arin doesn’t know what to say.

 

In fact, he doesn’t know what to think.

 

He’s come into the office early to prepare for the Power Hour, stupid trinkets in hand, and instead… He finds Dan.

 

Except Dan’s not alone.

 

Well, there’s not another person there, but there’s another living being - Arin doesn’t know if that counts as alone or not, but he’s too shocked to play mental jump-rope and argue with himself, or Suzy, over what qualifies as alone.

 

Anyway, Arin tries to stay as silent as he can. Dan’s holding something to his chest, and he’s holding it carefully, like he’ll break it if he drops it, or even moves it wrong.

 

To be fair, Arin thinks, rabbits are frail creatures. Startle one too bad and their heart gives out.

 

That’s why he sets the things in his hands down softly, trying not to startle Dan. (Which he does, anyway.)   
  
“Dude!”

 

“Dude!” Arin mocks, approaching  his tall friend, “Who’s this?”

 

“What?”

 

“The rabbit.”

 

Dan looks like he doesn’t know what to say, and the rabbit just looks happy to be nibbling on the spinach Dan’s presenting it. “What?”

 

“The rabbit,” Arin says, slower, as if he’s afraid that Dan’s gone off of the deep end and forgotten he’s holding a living, breathing rodent. (Arin almost gets lost in his thoughts on whether or not a rabbit is rodent when Dan speaks again.)

 

“Do you listen to me when I talk?”

 

Dan’s point is proven when Arin doesn’t hear him.

 

“What?”   
  


“I’ve been talking about getting a rabbit for like, weeks now.”

 

“I doubt it.”

 

“Dude, you can go back and watch the Grump episodes that are going up this week. Literally a whole episode is about whether or not I get a rabbit. You debate with me. Yell a lot. I think you farted once and thought you shit yourself, but I can’t remember.”

 

Arin remembers that, but the talk about the rabbit? He can’t remember shit about that. He feels like a bad friend, though, so he pretends like his life depends on it. “Oh, shit, yeah, I remember.” Dan grins and Arin knows he knows, but he also knows Dan will pretend, for his sake.

 

“Yeah, so I caved. I have a rabbit now.”

 

“And it’s at the Grump Space because…?”

 

“First of all,” Dan says, all sass and hair, “Her name is Sake. Secondly, Suzy wanted to meet her and I figured Holly would, too.” Arin reaches a hand tentatively toward the rabbit and scratches between it’s - her - ears with one finger.

 

He almost screams when the rabbit’s nose twitches, his heart soaring and a grin lighting his face. “Oh, my God.”

 

“I know, right?!”

 


End file.
